Her Boyfriend
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Gwen's little brother's POV when he first meets Trent.


A/N: Hey, I'm Dark Shining Light and this is my first Total Drama Island story

**A/N: Hey, I'm Dark Shining Light and this is my first Total Drama Island story! I hope you all like it! I promise there will be an actual Gwen and Trent story. **

"Her Boyfriend"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Trent and Gwen

Rated k+

General/Romance

Summary: one-shot. Gwen's little brother's POV when he first meets Trent.

(Do NOT Own Total Drama Island)

-

-

I didn't really know what to expect when Trent first came over. I mean, I thought he was pretty cool during the show but after what he did with Heather, I can't help but to feel a bit over-brotherly protective. I can't help it, it's just how things happen and I'm pretty sure there are other brothers who feel the same way.

Anyway, like I said, I just didn't know how to act or what to say or what he was going to say, etc.

It first started one week after Total Drama Island was over. Gwen just came in and boom he was there. Actually, no, it was the night before. She had given us, my mom and I, the heads up that Trent was coming over the next day. I felt angry and nervous but my mom actually looked excited. I guess she must have felt really proud towards Gwen. Normally, a parent would feel nervous about meeting their daughter's boyfriend but since its Gwen, my gothic sister, I guess my mom can't help to worry how her daughter's future would be like.

Once Trent walked in, you could see how excited and happy my mom was. She was probably just relieved it wasn't some high school drop out, though we both know Gwen's better than that.

Anyway, Trent just smiled and waved towards mom, telling her how happy he was to meet her. I, on the other hand, stood behind her as she charged over to where musician boy was. I didn't know what to say so I simply said, "What's up?"

Gwen frowned but her boyfriend smiled at me. "Hey, what's up man? Glad to meet the little dud that Gwen talks so much about."

I raised my eyebrow at Gwen, who shrugged and smiled towards Trent. I rolled my eyes. Girls.

My mom asked if Trent wanted to stay for lunch and he agreed. Great. Just great. Trent was here for…maybe half an hour I guess. During the time he would talk about his school, family, music or just make a joke. I admit he sounded pretty cool but there's one thing I couldn't understand: why Gwen choose someone who's popular? We're both seen how the popular kids act, and how they mostly break hearts of the lower class. So why would she choose him? For all we know, he could be two timing her right now. And for that reason, there's no way I'm going to let Trent off the hook that easily.

So after they were done eating, Trent and Gwen decided to step out. This was my chance to see how he treated my sister. So while my mom was waving them off, I went around the back and awaited a few seconds before going after them.

The first place they went into was the theatre. I had a pretty good guess on what they were going to do in there so part of me really _really_ didn't want to enter. On the other hand, they went into a cool movie that I have been dying to see so I simply tagged behind, secretly of course.

They start somewhere in the middle while I sat more in the back. During the movie, Trent would put his arm around my sis's shoulders, and two or three times they made out for 10 minutes.

When the movie was over, I waited until they left the scene before I could follow. Their next stop was an arcade. I have to admit, Trent knew his places…and he played a pretty mean Guitar Hero.

Gwen went over to play this one basketball game while Trent went over to where this one blonde worker was standing. I narrowed my gaze. _'What is he up to?'_

Trent whispered something to the woman, who nodded in return and went to the back, only to return with a giant black bat. Trent grinned and took the stuffed animal.

He looked back and called out "Hey Beautiful." From my view behind the 'Whack a mole' stand, Gwen's cheeks turned slightly red. She looked over and broke into a giant grin. She ran towards Trent, who was holding the stuffed animal in front of him. She hugged both of them. I could see many people turning their heads to look at them, some looking confused while others looked disgusted. I couldn't imagine why though; in my eyes I was the one who was suppose to feel angry and disgusted. She was after all my sister hanging out with her boyfriend. Don't see why they have to make those faces.

I think Gwen was getting hungry cause when they stepped out of the arcade, she pointed to a cheap looking restaurant. Trent grinned and took her hand.

I sighed. There was more to this day? Well, while they're waiting in line, I guess I'll go to the bathroom since I've been holding it in since I left the house.

Once I was done with my…um…business, I started to wash my hands. The door to the restroom opened and it never once occurred to me that could be Trent having to use the bathroom until it was too look; I saw him from my mirror, looking back at me.

I turned around so quickly that head hurt but I ignored it. "Hey Trent, what's up?" I said, chuckling nervously. I thought he'd been mad. I mean, wouldn't any normal boyfriend when they just found out that they were being stalked by none other than your girlfriend's little brother. But he just smiled. "Hey, mind if he had a small talk real quick?"

Yup, I was dead. I inhaled and exhaled. Here we go. We both sat on the cold floor, waited for the guy in the next stall to finish with his…um…little problem. Once it quieted down, Trent spoke.

"I think I might know why you're here. You're following us to make sure Gwen's going to be alright."

I quickly turned to find. "Yeah but just don't tell Gwen ok! I'll do anything you want, I swear it!"

"Its cool man, I won't say a thing. And I don't blame you." He chuckled a bit, though it wasn't 'I found it funny laugh.' "You probably thought I was a big jerk after what happened during Total Drama Island."

"No, no. It's not that." I lied. He had no idea how right he was.

"Well that's good then. But this is not the reason I came back here for."

"Really? Its not. Did you come here to pee because if you did-"

Trent laughed. "No that's not it at all. I just came here to ensure you that I'm not planning on hurt Gwen. What happened on Total Drama Island with Heather; that was just a huge mistake. One that I don't plan on doing again. I like Gwen…a lot. And I just want to make her happy. I hope you can understand that."

For some reason, I couldn't help but believe his statement. "Sure. I understand." I guess I believed him because it sounded true. My sister's boyfriend grinned and grinned back.

/fffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrttttttttt/

Our "brotherly moment" was interrupted when we heard a giant fart in the back ground and a small "excuse me" afterwards.

"Well, I better go then. Gwen will probably think I got stuck in one of the stalls."

I watched as Trent got up and was about to walk out the door when I called out to him. "Wait!"

"What?"

"How'd you know I was following you guys?"

"I saw you hiding behind the 'Whack a Mole' game when Gwen hugged me."

"Oh."

Like I said, I didn't know what to expect when I first met Trent but I guess now I know that he's a pretty good guy. But that doesn't mean I haven't forgiven him for the whole Total Drama Island thing. You hear that Trent? I'm still watching you.

-

-

**A/N: I hope you liked this story. I plan on making a better Trent and Gwen story but I felt I should write this first. Please review and tell me what you think. If a get enough reviews I'll update something else!**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
